This proposal focuses on the visual part of the temporal cortex, an area that appears to be essential for visual recognition of complex objects. There is an area that appears to be specialized for processing information about faces, some preliminary evidence of an area involved with color, and another that processes information about objects. These each have much in common: faces and objects are visual forms whose identification is revealed in part by the distribution of colors. Experiments are proposed to determine if there really is a separate color area, and if face areas are for the identification of faces, or for any form of a similar class to faces. An important element of learning about any specific thing is to link it to other things, and experiments are designed to determine if this cortex plays a special role in such linking. Also, functional areas are injected with different retrograde tracers to determine how, or if they interact anatomically. The behavior of the monkeys is examined before, during and after shutting down a part of the cortex that is controlling its ability to perceive, learn and remember visual images. The animals are trained to reveal what they see and remember by pointing to the images.